


Pieces of a Puzzle

by frostyicicles



Category: South Park
Genre: Growing Up, M/M, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some characters are OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyicicles/pseuds/frostyicicles
Summary: Stan moves to California when he turns 13 and after a few years, he unexpectedly moves back to South Park. And boy, have the times changed.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gosh... it's just not fair..." Kyle's head hanging low, staring at his shoes.

"Yeah... I know..." Stan agreed, his eyes fixed at the ceiling. Emptiness all around the room. Kenny moping around on the floor, and heck even Cartman standing in a corner of the room sniffling blaming it on 'dust and allergies'. 

"Stanley!" Sharon called out from downstairs. "Darling, it's time to go!"

"Okay..." Stan called back, his voice laced with sadness. He then directed his blue eyes at his best friend. "So I'll guess I'll see you later?"

Kyle looked away, not responding. So Stan decided to turn to Kenny who had stepped up saying his goodbyes. "Mmphhhh" Kenny started to say frustration growing in his eyes before he pulled his hood off. All the boys eyes widened at the once in a lifetime sight.

"Screw the hood. I'm beyond sick of it. Besides how will I give a proper goodbye?" He looked at one of his best friends. "Well miss you Stan, and when you come back dude everything will almost exactly the same! I hope..." He hugged Stan weakly overcome with the heaviness of the situation. Stan smiled back weakly. 

"Yeah... I guess. You look so different with your hood. It's weird to hear you talk. But in a good way." Kenny nodded, a smile forming on his face. Stan then turned to Cartman who was crossing his arms tightly. "God, you fucking fag.." Cartman mumbled.

"I'm so happy your finally leaving. You and your family. You all..." He paused to sniffle loudly "Suck. You all suck." He then let out a tear quickly brushing it off.

"Thanks Eric." Stan said, tilting his head. Cartman looked at him in disbelief. "Wait what did you just call me? You just called me Eric. You've never called me Eric..." 

"Gee, sorry then." Stan held up his hands in defense but in a jokingly manner. "I guess I'll call you Cart-"

"No!" Eric cut him off. "Eric is good. I like Eric more than Cartman or fatass." Mumbling the last part.

"Okay then. Stan said, looking down again. "See ya later Eric."

"But will we really?" Kenny asked knowing the question has been killing them all.

Stan opened his mouth in surprise but closed it unsure of what to say. Kyle quickly jumped in "Of course he will! He'll come and visit right? This is Stan, guys he won't just disappear off the face of the earth.. right?"

Stan opened his mouth only to be but off again. "Stan! Let's go!" His father yelled from the living room. 

They all ran downstairs, and left the vacant home to stand outside. Stan's family had just finished packing up the last of their items when Stan turned to Kyle. He reached his hand and pulled off his red poof-ball hat, revealing messy black locks."Take it Kyle." He shoved the hat in Kyle's hand who stood their shocked.

"No dude..." Kyle mumbled. "It's your's keep it. Don't you remember how we got our stuff together there is so much memories in this hat, Stan. Heck the hat is so precious Cartman wanted one just like it. You can't give it to me..." Kyle reached for his head pulling off his hat and revealing red bouncy curls. 

"If you don't have yours, then I wont have mine." Stan laughed and still giving Kyle his hat. He then took Kyle's clutching it to his heart. "Fine. I'll take this and give it back when we see each other again! And that's when I'll get mine back. Deal?"

Kyle nodded, feeling dread rise up like vomit in his throat. Stan smiled at everyone waving before heading off in the car. "Wait!" Kenny called out, and Stan back quickly.

"Stan you can't go! Don't you get it! I'm the poor and dirty kid, Cartman is the rude and fat kid, and Kyle is the Jewish smart kid! And your like the puzzle piece that completes us. You keep us all together! If you leave we're done for!"

"You'll be fine without me." Stan said opening the car door. "Soon it'll be like I never even existed and then I'll be back someday. To make sure your still friends and that Kyle and Cartman haven't killed one another. And to give Kyle his hat back. In the meantime- he got in the car, closing the door and sticking his head out the window he waved at the three boys in front of his house. "Kyle you should get a haircut!" Before him and his parents drove off not to be seen for years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's back let's see how South Park has been these few years.

"Kyle!" A girl's voice echoed in the empty hallway. The redhead looked up from his locker to see his blonde, curly-haired girlfriend. She leaped into his open arms squealing excitedly. "I passed my history test!" She shoved the paper into his face showing a large 'B+' on it. 

"Great job, Babe!" He picked her up and spun her around gently setting her down. She laughed happily, kissing him on the cheek. "I knew you could do it. After all, I was your tutor." He smiled smugly. That was how they started dating, too. She turned to him for help in history, and they clicked right away.

"You can't blame it all on you, babe..." She smiled at him. "Don't you think I had some small part in it too?"

"Okay, maybe a little..." Kyle rolled his emerald eyes.

"Thanks, baby." She said standing on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. He smiled down at her, taking in her blue orbs, rosy cheeks, and golden hair. And just as he was about to wrap his arm around her a new voice joined in. 

"Bebe!" They both looked up to see Wendy approaching. "Congrats! I heard about the test!"

"Thanks, Wendy." Bebe blushed loving all this attention. "But you won't believe what I heard about Kevin." She jogged up to Wendy to spread what she loved most, gossip.

Kyle sighed, running fingers through his short curly hair. He was glad he listened to Stan's advice all those years ago. He was grateful for his old green ushanka. _Oh, that hat..._ he thought to himself. _I wonder where it is now? I wonder if Stan still has it. Or if he threw it out or lost it. If he still remembers us at least? I doubt it, we are pretty forgetful._ He shook his head, clearing his mind. He didn't feel like dwelling in the past, he has a future to look forward too. No matter how fun those days were.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle looked around the hallway, looking for someone else to hang out with. He then saw Craig Tucker, his back turned to Kyle. He strode over, hands in his pockets. "Hey, Craig!" Kyle called out, then noticing he was conversing with someone else already.

"Oh hey, Kyle." Craig smiled a little at his approaching friend. But Kyle was too busy looking over the new boy that Craig had been talking too. His black hair was cut into a top knot a pretty little man bun hanging. He had a silver lip ring and matching nose piercing. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and an oversized graphic t-shirt. His gaze studied Kyle's face and Kyle glared back.

"Craig, can we get out of here?" Kyle asked disapproving of this new kid. "I don't like weirdos who stare too long."

The new kid snorted, rolling his eyes. Craig then jumped in, "Kyle, you don't understand. This is-"

"Hey!" Someone cut off Craig. "Hey, Kyle!" Then, Kenny McCormick walked over, smiling hazily at them. "How ya doin', buddy?" He then laughed, obviously high. His deep hazel eyes looked over at the new kid and squinted his eyes. "Hey don't I know you? Yeah... I've seen you before I know it. Are you an actor? Or something? In like a movie? Or something?"

"Um, no..." The new boy said, smiling warily.

"Never been in a movie."

"Yeah." Kenny then laughed and poked the boy in the chest lazily. "But I've seen you... Have you been to South Park before or something?"

"Uhhh..." The new kid looked up at the ceiling in confusion.

"Okay, Kenny get out of here." Kyle scolded the dirty-blonde haired boy. "You're an annoying druggie and you're pissing me off. As for you," He turned to the new kid "Don't expect us to be friends, I hate creeps."

Kenny laughed and slung his arm around Craig. "Fine, I have to go anyways. But seriously, I know I've seen you before... Huh." He then smiles at Craig, who weakly smiles back, and he leaves the scene.

"Geez, Kyle." The new guy held his hands in front of him. "When did you become such a stereotypical jerk?"

"Okay, what's that supposed to mean?" Kyle took a step forth angrily. "How would you know who I was before?"

"C'mon Kyle." He rolled his eyes, just as the one-minute warning bell rang. "Okay, well I'm going to be late. So I'll just see you later." He shoved his hands into his bag and pulled out a small bundle of green fabric. He tossed it to Kyle, who wasn't able to watch it and it fell to the ground. The kid just sneered and turned his back to Kyle. "You're reflexes haven't improved at all, just to let you know." He then walked away, Craig trailing behind. Kyle wondered why Craig was smiling so widely as if he knew something everyone else didn't. So with a heavy and angry sigh, he leaned over and picked up the green bundle thrown by the creepy new kid.

"Kyle?" Bebe called. "I'm going to class because I'm going to be late. Hurry up!" He looked at his apple watch, seeing she was right. With only 30 seconds to get to Physics class, he shoved the green item into his bag and ran across the school to his class. His teacher was crazy he would lock out any student just being a second late. He couldn't have that happen, he was a straight-A student and wasn't about to let that up because of some weird new kid.

He dashed into class just as the bell had rung. His teacher glared at him from behind his thick glasses, but let him sit down as the door was locked and closed. He sighed and sat next to Token, who looked over at him. "You were almost late, Kyle. You're rarely late."

"Oh shush." Kyle took out his homework from the night before and spread it out on his desk. "I was delayed."

"Yeah sure." Token rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the teacher. Kyle sighed tiredly and took out the thing that was thrown to him earlier in the morning. With a curious look on his face, he slowly unfolded the fabric. He froze realizing what he was holding. "Hey," Token looked at the bundle of fabric in Kyle's hand. "Isn't that your old hat? The one you used to never take off back in like fourth grade?" 

Kyle just stared at the green object, trying to make sense of the situation. "Y-yeah it is. The one I gave Stan..."

"Stan Marsh?" Token asked. "Hey, I remember him. He was cool. Wonder how he's doing." 

Kyle turned that hat over in his hands to view it over and over again, mouth dropping open.

"Kyle Broflovski!" His teacher's voice cut him off. "Would you mind joining us in class?"

"Sorry, sir." Kyle shoved the hat into a little ball again and shoved it into his jacket pocket. He then reached his hand into his bag when his teacher turned towards the board. He found the bundle that had been in his bag for years and pulled it out. Glancing up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking in his direction, he unfolded the red and blue beanie. _Wow..._ he thought to himself. _Could it be Stan? Stan Marsh my old best friend?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate criticism, kudos, and comments greatly! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This story basically takes place before the Creek era! Thanks again for reading!

Craig walked down the hallway, hands in his pocket as he strode confidently. He decided to ditch class, not in the mood to deal with snobby teachers right now. He walked to the front doors, ready to get outside and chill out in the crisp, Colorado breeze. 

He curled his lip disapproving when he smelled smoke as soon as he walked outside. _The goth kids..._ He thought to himself. _Can't they smoke somewhere else? I mean it's okay to have a cig once and a while but not right outside the school..._ He just sighed and walked away from the light smoky door. 

"Hey!" He then heard and looked around. he saw Stan, leaning against the wall of the school, cigarette in hand. He blinked and realized that he was the source of the smoky smell. "Craig Tucker," Stan said, motioning to walk over. He obeyed, eyebrows raised in curiosity. 

"Yeah?" He asked once close enough.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you wanted a smoke." Stan held out the box to him, smiling kindly. "Unless you're against it or something. Because if you are, I'm cool with that."

Craig smiled politely holding his hand in a gesture declining it. He then leaned against the wall next to Stan. "So you've been gone for five years, and you suddenly reappear. What's the deal with that, huh?" 

Stan snorted, taking a long drag on his cigarette. He then turned his head away from Craig to blow out the smoke in his lungs, as if it would lessen the smoky smell. "I dunno. My dad lost his job, and we moved back. The family that had been living in our house moved two months ago, so we managed to get our old house back."

"So it's just like the old times for you."

"Not exactly." Stan sighed, looking up at the clouds distantly. "Everyone's changed drastically, and I haven't even seen the rest of the school yet. Not even Cartman yet."

Craig blinked, thinking for a moment. "Wow... I haven't heard him called that in a while."

"Huh? Why?" Stan's icy blue eyes turned to him.

"Well, everyone calls him Eric now." Craig chuckled. "Mostly because of you. He is called so much, that he would beat up anyone who called him Cartman. Kyle fought him the most about the name, and that's when the group split. Kenny would hang out with Kyle until he got caught up with taking care of Karen and weed. He's a really good brother and person. He needs a break. And then Kyle just focused on schoolwork and got a girlfriend. They've been together for two months now."

"Who's his girlfriend?"

"Bebe Stevens," Craig smirked. "A cheerleader for Kyle Broflovski. Years ago, I wouldn't have ever guessed. But then again," he looked at Stan curiously, "I wouldn't have ever thought that you would leave and the group would be split up. Things change, huh?"  
  


Stan sneered, leaning his head back as it rested against the cold brick of the school's wall. "Yeah. They changed alright." He then brought his blue gaze to Craig, studying him. His eyes took in Craig's skater-prep attire, with jeans and a black zip-up hoodie. He still had his famous chullo, winter gray eyes, and deep brown tousled hair. Craig looked down at his shoes, which were black high-top converse, as his hair shifted slightly in the cool breeze.

He then looked up at Stan, seeing him take another drag as he stared off into space. He looked a lot different from 13-year old Stan that left the town. He got tall and was about an inch and a half taller than Craig. Craig looked at his outfit again, and then studied his face. It was structured in a way that could make anybody crumble at their knees. As the cigarette traveled up to his lips, Craig saw how the lip ring caught the sunlight slightly. His ice-blue eyes were framed gorgeously on his face. Craig then wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the nipping cold air of South Park. "Aren't you freezing?" He asked looking at Stan in his t-shirt.

Stan smirked, catching Craig's gaze. "Not really. Even though I came from Cali, I've already adjusted to the cold."

Craig snorted. "Funny. I've lived here for 17 years, and I have yet to adjust."

Stan just took another drag and smiled. There was a peaceful silence that followed, and neither of them decided to break it just yet. But sadly, there had no choice in the matter as a new crowd grew closer. "Wow, look at those conformists..." A bored voice attracted their attention. Craig looked up to see the goth kids drawing closer, sneers on their faces. "What are they doing here? It's our place."

Stan chuckled and looked at the four kids. The red-haired gothic boy has grown, his hair streaked in red, and a cigarette dangled from his mouth. The taller goth, with curly black hair, was looking at them lazily with heavy-lidded eyes. The smallest goth was still the shortest, being a few grades younger. His hair was in his face, and the only thing you could see of his eyes were the dark circles underneath. The last goth was Henrietta. Her curves had been more defined making her absolutely stunning. She dyed her hair with blonde streaks and styled it nicely. She looked at the two of them with a grimace and tilted her face up slightly so her nose was stuck up in the air.

"This isn't your place," Craig said, annoyed with the goths.

"Says who?" The tall one said, sticking a foot forward as a challenge.

"Says me," Stan said, flicking his cigarette so the gray ashes softly floated to the concrete sidewalk below. He then directed his icy gaze to the group, his own look of disapproval on his attractive face.

"Well, you little conformist bitch, you can't do anything to us." The red-streaked goth said, taking his own step forward.

Craig's eyes only drifted to Henrietta, who was now fiddling with the cross on her neck. He then saw her eyes widen in shock, and she opened her mouth to speak. "Wait, guys!" She drew back the attention of the boys. "This is Raven!" She pointed at Stan accusingly.

The others studied him with their jaws open, and realization dawned on them. "No way..." Firkle said in a whisper. 

Stan rolled his eyes, looking rather annoyed. "It's Stan. Not Raven." He growled, not happy with the fact he once gained the name after joining briefly in fourth grade. 

"Eh, Stan, Raven, whatever." Henrietta shrugged, looking him over. "You look... different. Where have you been?"

"California." He simply said eyes squinted in a glare.

"Oh," Henrietta said, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Nice to see you again, I think." She then looked down, shuffling her feet, almost seeming nervous

"Ugh." The red-haired goth grimaced as if there was an awful stench. "Let's go guys. C'mon Henrietta."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They then left, heavy silence returned to Craig and Stan in their wake. But Craig decided to break it with a heavy sigh. "You want to go back inside?" He turned to his companion. "The next bell will be ringing soon." 

Stan shrugged and stood upright, leaving the wall. Stan threw his cigarette onto the damp ground, grinding it in his heel. Craig watched carefully, but then the two boys were distracted as they heard the sound of falling books. Both pairs of eyes looked up to see Wendy Testaburger staring at Stan, mouth agape, and books scattered around her on the floor. She then blinked rapidly and shook her head, falling to her knees to collect the books. Stan stepped forward and knelt beside her to help, and Craig decided to join in.

Wendy was muttering something that sounded like apologies and Craig smiled to himself. It wasn't too long until all of her books were safely secured back into her arms that they stood up, and she looked Stan right in the eyes. Well, attempted to at least.

"Sorry..." She mumbled, barely audible.

"For what?" Stan asked politely.

"Uh..." She looked up quickly. "I don't know. Dropping my books. Wasting your time."

"No problem," Craig said, now that she was also looking at him.

"So, it's true." She said, looking at Stan briefly.

"What is?"

"You're back." She whispered, brown eyes wide with wonder. "I mean, you are Stan Marsh, right?"

"Yep." He crossed his arms. "Your old boyfriend, remember? Way back in elementary school?"

"Oh, how could I forget?" She smiled shyly.

"Yeah." He sighed, eyes filled with memories. "It's funny. You can really tell what a person will grow up to be when they are a child. I thought you'd be that girl that get's thrown around... so now I'll just wait and watch, see if I'm right."

Her mouth dropped open. "W-what?!"

"Well, c'mon Wendy." He shrugged. "We were so young but broke up one too many times and then you sort of cheated on me? That has to be foreshadowing something..."

"What are you implying Stanley?" She hissed. 

"That it takes a lot to cheat on your boyfriend so young?" He snorted. "Like, if a child steals young, you know there may be a problem when they grow older."

"I am nothing like your comparison!" She said shrilly.

"Just an example," he raised his eyebrows, "Because I thought you would at least know the difference between an example and an accusation."

Wendy's brown eyes looked over to Craig in desperation. "Are you just going to stand there, Craig? Or are you going to stand up for me?"

He held his hands up in defense. "Chile, anyway." She glared at him, and then gripped her books even tighter to her chest. "But, if I was to get involved," Craig drew back attention, "Stan did make quite the comparison..."

"Ugh!" She stomped her foot on the ground, almost breaking the heel. "I came over to say hello to Stan, not to get attacked."

"Hello." Stan waved his hand at her, a cheery smile on his face. 

"Wow." She glared. "You're so immature, it's unbelievable."

"Thanks." He smiled, his lip ring shining in the sun. She then huffed a final time and marched away. Just then, the bell rang, and both boys looked at the school. "Going to the last class for the day?" Stan asked Craig, who smiled back.

"Yeah. I only have art, so it'll be quite easy."

"Really?" Stan smiled even brighter. "So do I, this outta be fun."

"Oh, yeah. Loads." Craig rolled his eyes, and they walked in together.

Not far away, Kyle Broflovski rushed to his locker to grab his last books for the last period. He still had his friend's hat clutched in his hand, and he looked around the hallway for any signs of Stan. Seeing none he instead looked for Craig, who he usually walked with to his next class. They were pretty good friends, one of Kyle's closest. So he clutched his books tighter to his chest and shoved the red poof-ball hat into his pocket, before walking down the hallway to go to his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate kudos, comments, and criticism. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and criticism are appreciated greatly! :)  
> Also my chapters are a little bit short but it's so I can continue to update regularly.


End file.
